Phenomenon
by UnfitDinosaur
Summary: Draco Anderson was a normal kid with a normal life. Until something... strange happened to him. This is a rewrite to my original story of the same name.


**Hey guys! In case you haven't noticed, all of my stories have disappeared. There's a good reason for that. My computer had temporarily vanished. In that time it was gone, some asshole deleted all of my stories. So, I have decided I am going to rewrite my story called Phenomenon. This is under the same title, obviously. The reason? Well, having everything deleted made me think about the bad aspects of Phenomenon. I thought the plot was kinda dull and predictable, I also thought the characters weren't that interesting. So without further delay, I present you, the first chapter!**

Draco Anderson was just like any other kid growing up in San Francisco. He got good grades, he had great friends, and he was in love. He was seventeen years old, he had a car, and he lived with his family. That is, until he mysteriously vanished.

This is what happened.

Draco woke up on a less than spectacular morning. It was raining, and visibility from his window was near zero. He heard his father call for him.

"Draco, hurry up! You're gonna be late for school!" He shouted.

"I'll be down in a second!" Draco replied. He got out of bed, got dressed, brushed his teeth and went downstairs. His dad greeted him in the kitchen.

"So, what's happening at school today?" He asked.

"Not much, probably a quiz or two. Nothing to exciting." Draco responded.

"Well, eat that breakfast quick, you woke up late. You only have like, five minutes to get out of here." His dad said.

"Got it." Draco said. He ate his breakfast and went into the garage, where his car waited for him. It wasn't anything to spectacular; it was a 2002 Pontiac Aztec. Which was considered to be the ugliest car ever created. He opened the garage door, entered his car, started the engine and backed out. His school was a good distance away, so he preferred to drive himself every morning. One bad thing about driving to school was traffic, there was really heavy traffic during that time of the day. Draco hated traffic. To him, it was a bunch of idiots just sitting in the middle of the road. Draco also had a bad anger issue, it didn't take much to get him to snap.

Draco had only just backed out of the driveway when all of a sudden, everything went white for a split second, and then darkness.

Draco awoke in a grassy field in the middle of nowhere. His vision was blurred when he opened his eyes, he blinked a few times until he could see clearly. He lifted his head, curious about where he had ended up. He looked to his left and found his Pontiac Aztec, it was in one piece, but it looked a little banged up. He looked to his right and saw a forest, he could see what looked like a mountain range beyond the forest. A strange looking object protruded out of one of the mountains, it looked like a castle of some kind. He was just about to get up when he felt something strange about himself. He felt… bigger. He slowly brought his hand into his view, to his surprise, his hand was now covered in orange scales, with a razor sharp claw at the end of each finger. Draco began to panic.

"What the fuck is this? Where am I? Why the hell does my hand have claws and scales on it?" He said to himself. He tried to calm himself so he could inspect the rest of his body. When he finally did, he looked back to see how much he had transformed. He saw two huge wings, an equally huge tail, and two legs. That's when he seriously panicked.

"Holy shit! I'm a dragon! This is not good. Oh, what do I do?" He almost yelled. He saw a pond about fifty feet in front of him and decided to make his way over to it. He tried to get up, but he found out that his body was in a four leg format instead of a two leg format. So trying to walk was very awkward. He stumbled and tripped his way over to the pond, where he saw his reflection staring back at him. Needless to say, it wasn't pretty. He saw a dragon with orange scales, a snake-like tongue, razor sharp teeth, and two intimidating blue eyes.

"Okay, I need to find someone, or something, that can help me. If I have been converted to a dragon, that means there has to be more of them here." Draco said to himself. Then another thought hit him. What about his car? It had entered this place with him, what is he going to do with it? He thought about this for a moment, and he decided that he would leave it there for now. The next thing he tasked himself with was getting used to his new form. That proved to be very difficult to do. First he tried to use his wings, but he didn't even know how to flex those muscles. He tried moving every movable body part he had. He could get them to move, but they were very weird to get used to. He spent hours trying to get himself off the ground. When he did, it was only a few inches. He ultimately decided to get used to his wings another time, he had other things to do.

He looked around for signs of civilization. He noticed that castle up on the mountain, but he thought it was too far away. That's when he saw a shadow move across the ground in front of him, he looked up and saw what looked like another dragon. Draco followed the direction he was going, and decided that's where he needed to go.

"Alright, let's hope this gets me somewhere."

**There's chapter one! So if you have read Phenomenon before my account got "hacked" than you can expect a lot of the same situations occurring in this story, they'll just have a little more detail. So I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review if you think there's anything I need to work on. I do read reviews. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
